Recueil de one-shots Reylo
by Kokina-Kizoku
Summary: Ici, il y a tous mes one-shots Reylo (Romance Kylo x Rey), composés avec amour pour tous les fans qui désespèrent d'en trouver. Je prend les commandes, donc si vous avez des idées de scénarios, n'hésitez pas, ça me fait toujours plaisir.
1. Noyée

Rey senti l'eau glacée l'immerger de toutes parts en quelques secondes, lui coupant le souffle. La dernière image qui miroita sur ses pupilles avant qu'elle ne sombre fut une lueur rouge, un mouvement de sabre de trop qui l'avait fait basculer du haut de la falaise. Et aussi la main de son pire ennemi, tendue vers elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Et elle ne le saurait jamais. Luke avait eu tort de lui confier cette mission. Elle croyait qu'elle arriverait à terrasser Kylo Ren pourtant, mais cette fois, il l'avait prise au dépourvue, avec sa fureur incontrôlée et ses coups bas. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour se défendre quand il avait surgit de nulle part, sur la tranquillité verte et paisible de l'île d'Ach-to. Elle s'était pensée à l'abri de tout risques, et cette erreur allait maintenant lui coûter la vie.

Les flots translucides faisaient suffoquer la jeune femme, et elle sombrait vers les profondeurs, sans aucun espoir. Rey savait que la mort approchait, elle la sentait se presser autour de son corps comme une chape de plomb et attendre le bon moment pour l'emporter définitivement. Elle se laissa couler dans l'eau glauque, les yeux agrandis d'horreur, ses cheveux voltigeant autour de sa tête.

Mais soudain elle senti une poigne de fer se refermer sur sa main et la tirer vers la surface. Avant de perdre conscience, elle aperçu deux yeux dans les eaux troubles, deux yeux sombres et déterminés.

* * *

Kylo Ren se laissa tomber sur la plage, haletant, à bout de souffle, son habit noir tout déchiré.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sauver cette fille', songea-t-il, se maudissant. Le corps frêle et inanimé de Rey reposait entre ses bras musclés, et la jeune femme paraissait sans vie. Le chevalier se releva à demi et la secoua de toute ses forces, énervé sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais il ne voulait pas être la cause de la mort de cette... pilleuse d'épaves, Jedi, il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle était épouvantablement belle avec cette robe trempée.

'Imbécile! Ne pense pas à ça. Elle est misérable, faible et sans valeur...' pensa le jeune homme, tentant de se convaincre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette petite partie de lui-même qui lui chuchotait qu'il serait sans doute très agréable de se coller contre elle, comme lors de ce combat dans la neige où elle lui avait attrapé les poignets, où il avait senti la chaleur de son corps traverser le sien.

'Ne pense pas à ça, ne pense pas à ça... Elle est intouchable, c'est mon ennemie, et elle me déteste!'

Kylo Ren avait hurlé la dernière phrase, furieux contre lui-même et contre cette foutue attirance qu'il n'arrivait pas à détruire. Il était sensé être venu sur cette île pour entraîner Rey du côté obscur de la force, pas pour la sauver d'une noyade et être ici, maintenant, sans arme, à lutter pour l'arracher à la mort. Étrangement angoissé,il continua de secouer la jeune femme, mais sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, et il commençait à sentir la panique s'insinuer sournoisement en lui.

'Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi elle? Ce n'est qu'une pilleuse d'épaves, pourquoi faut-il que je...'

Mais il cessa de se questionner, car il était sûr d'avoir vu une silhouette grise s'approcher, de l'autre côté de la falaise. Luke Skywalker. Et Rey ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie. Il savait comment réanimer une personne noyée, mais entre la théorie et la pratique il y avait toute qu'une marge, surtout avec ce qu'il devait faire. Kylo Ren en avait envie, et pour d'autres raisons que le sauvetage, et il se détestait pour ça. Mais un regard sur le corps inanimé de celle qu'il avait tenté de sauver le décida. Il se rapprocha, hésitant. Et il oublia tout quand il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Rey pour lui faire le bouche-à-bouche.

Elles étaient incroyablement douces et chaudes, et il dû puiser dans toute sa volonté pour se rappeler la raison de ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était que pour la réanimer, point. Pas question de faire évoluer ce contact en baiser, même s'il en ressentait tellement le besoin qu'il en avait mal. Et quand il retira sa bouche de sur la sienne après lui avoir envoyé une grande goulée d'air dans les poumons, un sentiment de vide s'empara de lui, le poussant à se rapprocher encore de la jeune femme.

'Imbécile... Imbécile...'

Rey se mit soudain à tousser, crachant de l'eau. Il la regarda avec anxiété, et elle ouvrit les paupières , pour les refermer tout de suite après à cause de la lumière crue qui lui blessait les yeux. Elle gémit doucement, ce qui eu pour cause de faire fondre le cœur de son sauveur, qui se prit la tête entre les mains pour faire cesser cette vague de sensations inappropriées. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et son regard étonné et perdu se tourna vers lui.

'Mais qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi...' murmura-t-elle, regardant Kylo avec stupéfaction et... supplication.

'Rey...'

'Ne me tue pas, s'il-te plait... Kylo... Kylo Ren!

Une tristesse inexplicable et un lourd poids comprimèrent la poitrine du chevalier en entendant ces mots. Elle avait donc si peur de lui?

'Rey... Je... Tu...'

Il n'y arrivait pas. Comment lui dire qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle cesse de le craindre, qu'elle lui pose une main sur la joue, qu'elle l'embrasse, qu'elle...

'Imbécile... Je suis vraiment un... imbécile.'

'Kylo...'

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore fermement le corps tremblant de la rescapée contre lui, une main remontée sur son épaule et une autre autour de sa taille. Il la lâcha machinalement, l'allongeant sur le sable. Rey frissonnait et sanglotait, encore sous le choc. Après réflexion, il décida de rester auprès d'elle, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Le souvenir du baiser lui brûlait les lèvres, et il se rapprocha inconsciemment, jusqu'à presque se coller contre elle. Ses cheveux dénoués étendus sur la grève étaient tout près de ses doigts, il pourrait les toucher d'un seul mouvement, mine de rien...

Rey se releva soudain à demi, et il sursauta. Ses grands iris bruns le fixait, et il déglutit en remarquant une déchirure dans son vêtement, dans le haut de sa jambe. Elle suivit son regard et cacha sa peau nue en rougissant, tandis qu'il continuait de la dévisager, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. La jeune femme, intimidée, recula de quelques pas sur le rivage. Il s'avança vers elle, plutôt incertain. Il n'avait plus son arme, il venait de sauver sa pire ennemie et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver adorable... et... attirante. Il y avait aussi eu ce baiser si échauffant, dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience mais qu'il l'avait rendu fou.

Kylo Ren s'approcha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Rey, qui vacillait, chancelante. Elle était à bout de forces, et il dû lui passer une main dans le dos pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle le regarda, surprise, alors qu'il la soutenait comme si elle ne pesait rien, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle balbutia, trébuchant sur ses mots:

'Je... Merci.'

Il ne répondit pas, mais resserra son emprise. Elle se laissa finalement aller dans ses bras, frémissante. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter, et le jeune homme la transporta délicatement loin de la plage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à prendre soin de Rey. Et la silhouette de Skywalker se rapprochait, et il n'avait nulle envie de rencontrer son oncle, surtout en de pareilles circonstance. Kylo Ren sentit une vague de chaleur monter en lui quand la jeune femme se blotti contre lui, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Cette réaction l'étonna, mais il la mit sur le compte de la fatigue extrême de la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait la protéger à tout prix. Et même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela, cette sensation lui faisait du bien. Comme si tenir Rey dans ses bras lui faisait oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, à elle et à tant d'autres.

Loin de là, sur le haut d'une montagne fouettée par le vent, Luke Skywalker avait assisté au duel opposant les deux utilisateurs de la Force. Il avait regardé avec horreur son apprentie chuter du haut de la falaise, et avec stupéfaction son ennemi la secourir. Il s'était précipité sur la plage, mais il était trop tard. Rey avait disparu, et Kylo Ren aussi.

Le maître Jedi savait ce qu'il devait faire. La retrouver au plus vite et l'emmener le plus loin possible du jeune homme. Il avait sauvé Rey, certes, mais il restait dangereux et ses intentions étaient plus que confuses. Luke se mit en route, avec la ferme intention d'en finir.

Kylo Ren marchait dans la forêt détrempée, une main posée sur les cheveux de Rey. Une pluie fine s'était mise à tomber, humidifiant l'air et constellant de gouttes brillantes les feuilles des arbres. Le jeune homme avait retiré sa tunique, et en avait enveloppé la jeune femme, qui tremblait, le visage encore mouillé de larmes, appuyée contre son torse nu. Elle avait failli mourir, par sa faute. Il savait que ses sanglots ne devraient pas l'émouvoir, qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable, il savait aussi que Snoke le torturerait pour ce qui s'était passé, mais pour l'instant il n'en avait rien à faire. Seuls comptaient la chaleur du souffle de Rey sur sa peau, et la douceur de ses bras frêles enroulés autour de ses grandes épaules.

Rey n'avait conscience de rien, complètement amorphe. Elle avait sombré dans un état de semi-inconscience dès que le chevalier l'avait emportée dans ses bras. Elle ne percevait qu'un bruit sourd, rassurant :

 _Ba-boum._

 _Ba-boum._

 _Ba-boum._

Le cœur de Kylo battait à un rythme régulier, la berçant doucement. Et sa main était posée sur ses cheveux, les caressant parfois. Tout le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait à son égard s'était évaporé depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée. Elle avait eu si peur, se débattant dans les flots, de l'eau plein la bouche. Étant habituée au désert, elle était impuissante dans une pareille situation. Mais lui était venu la tirer vers la surface et la rescaper de cette mort certaine. La jeune Jedi ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, mais elle avait confiance. Elle remua faiblement, sortant de son inertie, et sa posa sa main sur la nuque de Kylo Ren, pour se cramponner davantage à lui.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose d'étrange.

 _Ba-ba-boum. Ba-ba-boum. Ba-ba-boum._

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur sa peau humide de sueur. Rey, curieuse, et enchantée de produire un tel effet sur lui, commença à caresser ses épaules, son dos, ses cheveux.

 _Ba-ba-boum. Ba-ba-boum. Ba-ba-boum..._

Il continuait à marcher, mais son souffle devenait court, et il resserrait de plus en plus ses bras autour d'elle. La jeune femme sentait ses douces boucles noires entre ses doigts, et elle devinait la rougeur qui devait colorer ses joues. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, et continuait à avancer, ignorant ses approches, ou croyant qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

Finalement Rey joua le tout pour le tout, et déposa ses lèvres sur la poitrine nue du chevalier.

 _Ba...Boum._

Kylo Ren s'arrêta brusquement, crispant ses doigts tremblants sur la chevelure de Rey, les yeux fermés. Elle n'osa pas bouger, et rompit doucement le baiser, un peu honteuse de s'être aventurée aussi loin.

'Rey... Tu...'

Sa voix était rauque, et il la serrait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle resta silencieuse, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait beaucoup trop poussé le jeu, et le retour en arrière était impossible.

'Je... Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te... te toucher sans autorisation.' murmura-t-elle, tremblante. Il frémit, et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

'Ce n'est rien.' Il sembla reprendre ses esprits, et recommença à marcher, mais la rougeur sur son visage ne disparu pas. La jeune femme se laissa porter, confuse et troublée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Kylo Ren avait eu une telle réaction et cela lui faisait peur. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui lui avait pris de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau, de le caresser. Elle le détestait, il la détestait. Mais alors pourquoi les battements de cœur, les yeux fermés et le rouge aux joues? Il avait sauvé sa vie et Rey lui en était profondément reconnaissante, mais cela se limitait uniquement à la gratitude, n'est-ce pas?

'Rey... Je... Tu n'es pas blessée?'

Elle sursauta, et releva la tête. Le jeune homme la portait toujours dans ses bras, mais il s'était maintenant arrêté près d'un rocher, et la regardait d'un air soucieux.

'Non... Je suis... un peu faible, mais sinon ça va.'

Il resta silencieux, la contemplant, une main toujours sur ses cheveux. Elle reprit d'une voix tremblante :

'Qu'est-ce que tu... vas faire de moi?'

La question parut prendre Kylo Ren de court, et il hésita quelques instants.

'Luke Skywalker te cherche. Et moi aussi. Je l'ai senti dans la Force, il m'a vu t'emmener.'

'Tu... Tu veux m'enlever. Et m'amener à ton maître.'

'... Non.'

'Mais alors... Que fais-tu? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissée sur la plage? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissée mourir?'

Il ne répondit pas et détourna la tête. Puis il se dirigea vers un arbre au lourd feuillage, et dit :

'La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Tu es trop épuisée pour rentrer par toi-même et... je ne me vois pas te porter jusqu'à lui.'

Rey n'insista pour savoir quels étaient ses desseins à son égard, consciente que ce sujet le troublait. Il la déposa sous l'arbre, sur un tapis de feuille morte, et elle s'allongea, vidée de son énergie. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes. Elle sentit un lourd tissu l'envelopper, et elle sourit en reconnaissant la tunique de Kylo Ren. Se relevant à demi, elle murmura :

'Merci...pour tout.'

Il s'étendit à ses côtés, et lui demanda :

'Tu me déteste, n'est-ce pas?'

'...'

'Rey?'

'Chut!'

'Mais...'

'Dors.'

Il soupira, et se retourna. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de Rey dans son dos, et s'endormit en songeant à quel point il serait délicieux de se blottir contre elle, d'humer le parfum de ses cheveux et de la serrer dans ses bras pour la protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

* * *

Rey s'éveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un la tenait fermement et murmurait son nom. Elle se releva, et vit Kylo Ren devant elle, qui se cramponnait de toute ses forces à sa robe, le teint blême et les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

'Rey... À... À l'aide!' chuchota-t-il, le regard terrifié.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'

La jeune femme tenta de maîtriser la vague de panique qui montait en elle, et attrapa les poignets du chevalier. Ce contact ne sembla pas le rassurer pour autant, et il recommença à balbutier d'une voix étranglée :

'Ils... Ils sont venus Rey! Sauve-moi, je t'en supplie...'

'Calme-toi, tout va bien. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici que toi et moi.' dit-elle, inquiète.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, transi et gémissant. Complètement désemparée, la jeune Jedi se rapprocha et posa une main sur son épaule. Il se serra contre elle, tremblant de tous ses membres, et appuya sa tête contre son ventre. Kylo entoura de ses bras le corps frêle de Rey, suppliant :

'Reste près de moi...'

'Je ne partirais pas.'

Il la serra encore plus fort, et murmura un 'Merci' à peine audible. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux sombres, angoissée de le voir dans un pareil état, lui d'habitude si invincible. Il frémit en sentant ses doigts glisser sur sa chevelure, et enfoui son visage dans les replis de sa robe, respirant son odeur, les épaules tremblantes. Comme à chaque nuit, des images horribles de meurtres et de sang passaient devant ses yeux, où il revoyait son père tomber dans le vide, mais la présence de Rey les chassaient toutes. Il n'avait plus sur la poitrine cet énorme poids dû à la culpabilité, et il se sentait si bien. Libéré d'une souffrance qui le torturait depuis des années. Et il ne voulait pas se séparer de la jeune femme, parce que ce serait comme une déchirure, et un retour à la douleur.

* * *

Rey sentait la tête de Kylo Ren appuyée contre son ventre et son souffle chaud la réchauffer. Le matin s'était levé depuis longtemps, et une douce lumière inondait l'arbre où ils avaient trouvé refuge, mais elle n'avait pas bougé. La nuit avait été plutôt mouvementée, et elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Le jeune homme n'avait pas arrêté de murmurer dans son sommeil, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'il disait.

Il chuchotait des mots lourds de remords dans l'obscurité, des paroles révélant une souffrance muette et désespérée. Une détresse profonde et torturée. Et la jeune femme s'en était sentie bouleversée comme jamais dans sa vie. Surtout à cause d'une toute petite phrase, lancée au hasard au cœur de ces cauchemars.

'Rey, Rey, dis-moi que tu me pardonnes!'

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête de Rey, et elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire par là. Mais la réponse était en quelque sorte évidente: Pardonne-moi pour Han Solo, pardonne-moi pour la torture, pardonne-moi d'être ce que je suis, un monstre. Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais elle savait que ce 'dis-moi que tu me pardonnes!' signifiait cela.

Le cœur de Kylo Ren battait dans sa poitrine, et Rey entendait sa respiration tourmentée. Il était humain, et il souffrait. Elle le savait maintenant. Et doucement, la compassion grandissait en elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne considérerait plus jamais son ennemi de la même manière. Et elle se demandait bien comment elle arriverait à lui faire du mal désormais...

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, la regardant d'un air perdu et désorienté. Il la fixa encore quelques instants, puis sembla se rappeler des événements de la veille. Il sourit faiblement, puis la questionna:

'Que s'est-il passé? Je me rappelle m'être endormi mais je n'étais pas...'

'Tu... tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller très bien, tu rêvais je crois, et, heu...' balbutia-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Kylo baissa la tête, regardant vers le sol.

'Ça m'arrive tout le temps. Et c'est insupportable, j'ai l'impression de revivre tout ce que j'ai fait de mal... Ce n'était pas si pire avant, mais depuis que... depuis que...

La jeune femme lui demanda doucement:

'Tu regrettes... pour ton père?'

Il ramena son regard vers le sien, et la tristesse dans ses yeux était bouleversante. Mais il se retourna, et murmura:

'Ce n'était pas... ce qui était censé se passer entre nous.'

'Je sais.'

'Je ne comprend pas... Te sauver était une erreur. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire. Oublie le, d'accord?'

Rey ravala ses larmes. Une erreur, vraiment? Il n'aurait pas dû?

'Je comprend très bien,' dit-elle sèchement. 'Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je saurais me débrouiller.'

'Rey... C'est mieux ainsi. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde...'

'Tu... Tu as sûrement raison. Je vais t'oublier.'

NON! Pas ça... Kylo Ren dévisagea la jeune Jedi, et se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'oublie, surtout pas elle...

'Ne... Ne m'oublie pas. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublie, je veux juste que...'

Elle s'approcha et lui prit les mains, le regardant tout au fond des yeux.

'Je ne t'oublierais pas. Je te le promet.'

Encore incertain, il lui demanda d'une voix hésitante:

'Vraiment?'

'Aie confiance.'

Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

'Adieu.'

Rey se leva et disparu dans la forêt, tentant de masquer la douleur étrange que ce départ lui causait. Pourtant il fallait bien qu'elle parte. Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde, comme il l'avait si bien dit. Et maintenant elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester auprès de lui. La jeune femme se retourna une dernière fois. Il la regardait toujours, debout, la main posée là où elle l'avait effleuré de ses lèvres. Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main et se sauva en courant.

Kylo Ren était toujours debout sous l'arbre, une main sur la joue. Une larme coula sur sa peau rougie après le baiser de Rey. Il savait que la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, ce serait le sabre laser à la main. Et il devrait lui faire du mal. Ce qui le tuait.

Le jeune homme récupéra sa veste, qu'elle avait laissé par terre et enfoui son visage dans les replis du tissu. Le parfum délicat de la jeune Jedi y était encore imprégné et il avait l'impression qu'elle était encore là, près de lui. Une autre larme glissa, et il tomba à genoux. Kylo n'avait jamais pleuré, jamais. Même lorsqu'il avait tué son père, il avait toujours gardé sa douleur enfouie au plus profond de lui, empêchant l'eau qui noyait ses yeux de couler. Mais de toutes façons, il n'y aurait personne ici pour découvrir sa faiblesse. Il était seul, désespérément seul.

Alors il se laissa aller et éclata en sanglots. Il pleura jusqu'à ce que sa souffrance se noie, jusqu'à ce tout qu'il avait perdu disparaisse dans un flot de larmes amères. Il pleura jusqu'à vider son âme de toute cette noirceur qui l'empoisonnait. Et seulement quand ses larmes se furent tarît, Kylo Ren se releva, chancelant. Il s'éloigna en direction de son vaisseau, le souvenir du doux visage de Rey flottant dans sa mémoire. Mais il ne savait pas que bien loin de là, elle pleurait aussi, le visage entre les mains, face à la mer déchaînée.

-Fin-


	2. Blessé par sa faute -Partie 1-

Elle avait choisi de se battre au péril de sa vie. Les détonations fusaient de partout, les combattants mourraient, mais pourtant Rey n'avait hésité une seule seconde. Son entrainement de Jedi, maintenant achevé, lui garantissait la meilleure protection qui soit. Luke avait donné son accord, et elle était partie rejoindre ses amis à la Résistance pour les aider à contrer l'attaque du Premier Ordre.

Car elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour eux, ils étaient là pour elle, pour la détruire. Et les rebelles n'avaient pas à se faire massacrer pendant qu'elle restait les bras croisés à ne rien faire. La jeune femme était l'héritière de l'Ordre Jedi, et la dernière représentante excepté son maître. Son devoir était d'épauler ses amis, peu importe le prix.

Mais la véritable raison de sa venue était qu'il la voulait. Elle le savait, elle avait perçu à travers le courant de la Force sa malsaine obsession pour elle. Il voulait se venger et l'avoir pour lui seul. Un étrange mélange d'émotions contradictoires.

Kylo Ren la désirait pour lui plus que tout au monde. Rey l'avait senti ce soir-là, quand il lui avait proposé d'être son guide. L'idée lui avait fait horreur et elle l'avait immédiatement repoussé, mais même maintenant, alors qu'elle était devenue Jedi, il n'avait apparemment pas renoncé à l'idée de faire d'elle son apprentie. La façon dont il lui avait attrapé les poignets lors de leur affrontement, de manière possessive, était à elle seule très révélatrice. Le chevalier de Ren voulait s'emparer d'elle et la garder à ses côtés.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être, - Rey se sentit étrangement retournée en envisageant cette possibilité-, qu'il désirait l'avoir auprès de lui parce qu'il se sentait seul. Cette option semblait vraisemblable étant donné le manque affectif qui devait le torturer depuis des années. Mais alors pourquoi elle?

Pourtant la réponse s'imposait dans son esprit. Lors de l'interrogatoire, alors que des larmes désespérées coulaient sur ses joues et qu'elle était littéralement tétanisée de frayeur, il avait eu une attitude très déstabilisante. Elle se serait attendue à ce qu'il l'attrape par la gorge et la torture physiquement pour lui arracher des réponses, mais... Kylo Ren lui avait parlé doucement, lui avait dit de ne pas avoir peur et avait même retiré son casque pour lui montrer son visage. Rey avait été surprise par l'apparence du jeune homme. Il lui avait semblé... jeune. Ça avait été le seul qualificatif qui lui était venu à l'esprit à ce moment là pour décrire la beauté déconcertante de son geôlier, même s'il n'était pas forcément le plus adapté.

Mais par la suite le plus étonnant avait fait surface. Effleurant sa tempe de sa main gantée, il avait fait ressurgir dans sa tête tous ses pires souvenirs. L'île, d'un vert éclatant et l'eau si brumeuse et éthérée, la jeune femme avait revu tout cela défiler devant ses yeux. Et sa solitude, sa frustration, son sentiment d'abandon. Il avait découvert au grand jour toutes ses émotions les plus intimes, profané son sanctuaire. Et Rey avait senti les sanglots la secouer du plus profond de son âme à cause de cette intrusion. Puis elle lui avait demandé de sortir de sa tête, d'arrêter de la sonder, de faire cesser cette horrible souffrance, et bizarrement, il avait accédé à sa demande, se relevant et allant devant elle pour lui soutirer les véritables informations.

Sauf que dès que Kylo Ren avait tenté de briser ses barrières mentales, elle avait senti une faiblesse dans son attaque. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

 _Compassion._

Il essayait de lui faire du mal mais il n'avait pas l'insensibilité nécessaire pour y arriver. Son cœur le poussait à ne pas la blesser et elle l'avait ressenti. Alors Rey avait plongé plus profondément dans l'esprit de son ennemi, se noyant dans ses sombres iris, forçant ses défenses et s'insinuant dans ses pensées. Et elle avait trouvé son secret le plus sacré, celui qu'il ne voulait pas que personne ne découvre. Celui que même lui refusait de voir, préférant se dérober à cette réalité qui l'empoisonnait.

 _Non... C'est toi... qui as peur. Tu as peur de ne pas avoir la force de Dark Vador!_

Son regard bouleversé avait suffi à tout dévoiler aux yeux de la jeune femme. Et aussi, elle avait éprouvé une pointe de sympathie à l'égard de cet homme brisé, manipulé de toutes parts et perdu sans un enfer sans fin qu'il avait lui-même crée.

Mais après il avait tout gâché. Les cendres de sa compassion s'étaient envolées quand la lame écarlate avait transpercé le corps de Han Solo. Dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il pourrait revenir. Redevenir bon et quitter le Premier ordre... Et elle l'avait supplié, sur la passerelle, de toutes ses forces d'écouter son père, utilisant ses pouvoirs télépathiques, juste avant le drame. Et le plus étonnant était qu'il lui avait répondu de la même manière.

 _Reviens! Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais je veux que tu reviennes. Lâche ce sabre laser et rentre avec nous, tu peux le faire, tu dois le faire! Tu sais quel est le bon côté..._

 _Je ne peux pas. C'est trop tard..._

Et le geste fatal avait été posé. Rey avait hurlé en voyant le corps du contrebandier tomber dans le vide, après avoir posé une main sur la joue de son fils, signe de pardon et d'amour inconditionnel. Il avait tenté jusqu'au bout de l'aider.

 _Je suis vraiment désolé, Rey de Jakku. Pardonne-moi... Je n'ai pas eu le choix._

Il avait baissé la tête pour cacher les larmes dans ses yeux.

 _Je te déteste, Kylo Ren! Je vais te faire payer, sois en sûr. Comment as-tu pu..._

Le tir d'arbalète de Chewbacca avait soudain fait mouche, interrompant l'échange psychique. Le chevalier avait repris ses esprits, et lancé à la jeune femme un regard si obsessionnel et possessif qu'elle en avait eu peur. Comme si elle lui appartenait... C'en était presque effrayant.

Et à présent, elle se retrouvait sur le champ de bataille de la Résistance, sabre à la main, l'attendant. Elle avait rêvé de lui, comme souvent, debout entre les ruines du village où les rebelles s'étaient établis après la destruction de la Starkiller. Et il lui demandait de venir, disant qu'il l'attendait, qu'il était là pour elle.

Rey était venue pour en finir.

* * *

'FINN! Où est Rey?' hurla Poe dans le chaos, tentant de se défendre comme il le pouvait des hordes de stormtroopers qui l'attaquait.

Le jeune homme noir se retourna, cherchant son amie des yeux, mais rien. Soudain il aperçut une silhouette noire qui descendait de l'un des vaisseaux, et son sang se glaça. Ainsi donc Kylo Ren était venu. Il fallait retrouver la retrouver à tout prix!

'Poe, viens, il faut qu'on trouve Rey au plus vite. Regarde par-là...'

Les poings du pilote se serrèrent quand il tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par Finn, et celui-ci saisi toute l'étendue de la haine que Dameron lui portait. Poe se retourna vers son ami et lui lança:

'On va la retrouver ensemble. Et cette fois, il en s'en tirera pas comme la dernière fois...'

* * *

Rey sursauta en percevant une présence familière. Il était là, elle le savait. Son aura menaçante la dominait de toutes parts. Où était-elle? La jeune femme avait beau regarder dans toutes les directions, elle ne voyait que du sang et des flammes, des bâtiments calcinés qui flambaient et s'effondraient dans le sable. Soudain un cri attira son attention. Une petite fille courait éperdument, sa longue chevelure rousse reflétant le feu qui consumait son village. Elle fuyait et criait en appelant ses parents, désespérée. La Jedi voulu s'avancer pour tenter de lui porter secours, mais elle vit soudain la raison de sa terreur.

Kylo Ren s'élançait entre les maisons enflammées, sabre laser à la main, repoussant tous ceux qui tentaient de le repousser. Il était visiblement à sa recherche, et il ne portait pas son casque, dévoilant son visage marqué par son duel avec elle. Son habit noir voltigeait dans le vent, et son regard était terrible, brûlant plus que le feu. Rey attrapa un blaster à la ceinture d'un stormtrooper qui gisait par terre, derrière le mur détruit où elle s'était embusquée. Elle devait le faire pour Han Solo, et pour tous ceux qui étaient morts de la main de ce monstre. Tirer dans le dos d'un homme n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais cette fois il le fallait

Le jeune homme fini par rattraper l'enfant, qui s'affala sur le sol en pleurant. Elle leva vers lui son visage mouillé de larmes et ses yeux agrandis d'horreur, bleus comme le ciel quand la guerre ne le ravage pas. Et Kylo Ren leva son sabre, lame en suspens, rouge et meurtrière. La fillette ferma les paupières et attendit le coup en gémissant, tandis que l'arme tremblait dans la main du chevalier.

Rey, comme paralysée, regardait toute la scène, un doigt sur le détonateur du blaster. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à tirer, fascinée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le jeune homme baissa son sabre laser, l'éteignant. La petite fille le dévisagea, incrédule, et recula de quelques pas. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant et prononça ce seul mot:

'Part.'

Elle comprit tout et balbutia un remerciement inaudible, avant de se sauver en courant, jusqu'à disparaître dans le paysage détruit. Kylo Ren la regarda s'enfuir, une lueur triste dans les yeux. Et Rey avait baissé son blaster, l'esprit habité par une incompréhension sans mesure. Il aurait pu la tuer et continuer à avancer d'un seul geste, mais il avait choisi d'épargner l'enfant. Pourtant il était un assassin, il n'aurait pas dû éprouver du remord à...

Soudain il releva la tête et la vit.

Il ne dit rien, il ne fit que la dévisager en silence, son obsession pour elle brûlant dans ses yeux. Mais il ne sortit pas son arme et fit un pas en avant, l'invitant à approcher. Mais elle était comme figée, immobilisée par le geste que son ennemi venait de poser.

La jeune femme entendit soudain un bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, effrayée, mais ne vit rien. L'instant d'après Kylo Ren l'avait attrapée.

Rey hoqueta en sentant les mains du jeune homme sur sa taille.

'Rey...'

'Re... Recule!'

'Depuis si longtemps... J'ai tant attendu. Laisse-moi t'approcher, s'il te plait. N'aie pas peur...'

La Jedi, complètement déstabilisée par le comportement de son rival, en oublia de se débattre de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur elle. Voyant qu'elle ne résistait plus, il se colla contre elle et soupira de satisfaction, jouant dans ses cheveux et l'enlaçant complètement. Rey ne bougea pas, ne faisant rien pour repousser son étreinte mais ne la lui rendant pas non plus. Il parut déçu, et lui demanda:

'Tu es encore effrayée?'

La vérité était que Rey était littéralement tétanisée de peur. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il tente de la tuer, pas de l'approcher de... de cette façon-là. Que ressentait-il vraiment?

'J'ai peur parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça.'

Kylo Ren eu un sourire en coin, tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

'Tu m'as tant manqué.'

'Q-Quoi?

Elle se recula, prenant soudain conscience de l'anormalité de la situation. Il souriait toujours, l'air très calme.

'Un jour ou l'autre, tu m'appartiendras. Tu m'es destinée, je le sens.'

'Mais que...'

Elle fit encore quelques pas en arrière, frémissante. Puis elle lui demanda sans assurance:

'La petite fille... Pourquoi l'as-tu épargnée?'

La question sembla troubler le jeune homme, qui cessa de sourire et baissa la tête.

'Tu as tout vu?'

'Oui... Pourquoi...'

'Je ne suis pas... un tueur d'enfants. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne et je veux que tu le sache.'

Il alla lui attraper le bras et murmura:

'J'aimerais tant que tu découvres qui je suis vraiment. Rey...'

'Je... non.'

La jeune Jedi reprit ses esprits et pointa le blaster vers lui.

'Je te déteste, Kylo Ren. Tu as tué ton père et tu m'as fait souffrir... J'ai suffisamment vu qui tu étais. Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans émotions qui essaie de me manipuler pour mieux me détruire. Et... je ne serais jamais à toi.' dit-elle avec aplomb, furieuse qu'il ait même espéré qu'elle ne le repousse pas.

Le jeune homme la regarda comme si elle venait de le gifler. Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une main se posa brutalement sur l'épaule de Rey, et elle sursauta violemment.

Elle avait un doigt sur le détonateur.

Le coup partit et Kylo Ren tomba à genoux. Elle lâcha l'arme et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

Ce... C'est moi qui as fait ça?

'Rey...'

Non! Non, ce n'est pas moi, je ne voulais pas faire ça... pas après l'avoir vu sauver l'enfant, et la chaleur de ses mains sur ma taille, et...

-NON!

La jeune femme vit son ennemi s'effondrer dans la poussière, étalé sur le sol du champ de bataille. La blessure qu'elle lui avait faite laissait échapper un flot de sang et il ferma les yeux. Rey sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, sans comprendre, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule était celle de Finn, et elle se laissa tomber contre le corps sanglant de Kylo Ren, une main agrippant la sienne.

* * *

Rey s'éveilla brusquement, couchée entre les draps blancs d'un lit confortable. Haletante, elle se redressa, et vit des murs nus tout autour d'elle. Une voix rassurante murmura:

-Tu es à l'infirmerie, Rey. Tout va bien.

-M-mais...

Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le ressentait. Une sentiment de désespoir horrible lui serrait la poitrine, et elle se sentait épouvantablement trahie, mais pourtant ce n'était pas ses émotions... Elle sentait une présence étrange imprégner l'atmosphère, lui coller à la peau.

La rebelle se redressa et vit le visage de Finn, qui souriait à son chevet. Un souvenir la frappa soudain, et une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle demandait d'une voix faible et tremblante:

-Où est... Kylo Ren...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est plus en état de te faire du mal. Nous l'avons enfermé dans une cellule et il ne mettra pas longtemps à mourir de ses blessures. La générale Organa est allé le voir, mais il est dans le coma et impossible de faire quoi que ce soit pour le réveiller. C'est mieux comme ça, à mon avis...

-Non.

Rey se leva du lit, chancelante.

-C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui l'a blessé. Je vais... Je dois aller...

Finn la rattrapa par le poignet et la contraignit à se recoucher, avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule avec compassion.

-Ma pauvre Rey, tu délires. Je vais chercher le médecin, attends-moi ici.

Elle tenta de protester, mais son ami sortit au pas de course. La jeune femme se leva debout et sortit de l'infirmerie, l'esprit animé d'une idée fixe: Trouver Kylo Ren. Elle devait savoir s'il allait bien, ou si ce que Finn lui avait dit était vrai. Et si oui... Rey essuya d'autre larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle éprouvait une réelle compassion pour lui depuis qu'elle l'avait vu épargner l'enfant et depuis qu'elle l'avait blessé. Et aussi un énorme sentiment de culpabilité. Sauf que... sauf que quelque chose d'étrange se mélangeait à ses émotions. Des sentiments qu'elle n'aurait pas dû éprouver, une impression de trahison et de désespoir.

Soudain la rebelle comprit. Ces...sentiments... n'étaient pas les siens, c'était ceux de son ennemi, de Kylo Ren... Mais s'il les éprouvait, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas dans le coma comme Finn le lui avait dit...

Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête pour le moment. Son ami lui avait sans doute menti pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse du souci. Car il croyait qu'elle le détestait. Mais... le détestait-elle? Qu'éprouvait-elle réellement pour son ennemi?

Rey cessa soudain d'y penser. Ses pas l'avaient guidée devant l'entrée des cachots sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle déglutit et entra précautionneusement, se retrouvant dans un corridor sombre et humide, pavé de pierre. Les cellules se trouvaient dans les profondeurs de la base de la Résistance, et l'ambiance était sinistre. La jeune femme se fia à sa connexion avec le chevalier de Ren pour trouver celle où il était détenu.

Elle était tout au fond du couloir, et la porte verrouillée ne lui donnait guère d'espoir. Il régnait un silence de mort, et elle sentit une peur sournoise monter en elle. Qui sait ce qu'elle trouverait de l'autre côté de ce mur?

Rey appuya pourtant sa main contre la serrure et se concentra sur le Force. Le flux d'énergie qui coulait en elle se propulsa contre la porte et elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Elle prit une grande inspiration, fit un pas en avant et entra.

* * *

 _Suite en partie 2_


	3. Blessé par sa faute -Partie 2-

Ce que vit Rey en entrant dans la cellule la paralysa. Elle resta figée, sans faire un seul mouvement, les yeux écarquillés.

Kylo Ren reposait dans une chaise d'interrogation exactement pareille à celle qu'il avait utilisée pour la torturer au Premier Ordre. Une raie de lumière blanche illuminait son visage pâle et ensanglanté, et la grande cicatrice qu'elle lui avait faite contrastait sa peau laiteuse, parsemée de grains de beauté. La chevelure sombre qui encadrait ses traits était encore trempée de sueur et quelques mèches retombait dans son cou, et il avait les paupières closes, totalement immobile, paraissant même ne pas respirer.

Rey s'approcha doucement de lui, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. La blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée avait coagulée et aucun organe vital ne paraissait être touché. Elle soupira de soulagement, sans savoir pourquoi elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir tué Kylo Ren...

Soudain il gémit et remua sur la chaise qui le maintenait attaché. La jeune femme recula instinctivement dans l'ombre. La situation était étrangement inversée, et maintenant c'était lui qui se trouvait en son pouvoir. Soudain il ouvrit les yeux et la vit. Aucune réaction, seulement un regard brumeux et perdu au fond du sien.

Mais à l'instant où le regard du chevalier de Ren croisa celui de Rey, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas arriva. Une haine destructrice et démesurée prit possession d'elle et elle s'avança sans hésitation, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Mais que... que m'arrive-t-il? C'est quoi cette... colère? Il m'a seulement regardée, pourquoi je...

La rebelle se planta devant son ennemi, la rage bouillonnant dans ses veines, sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. La culpabilité était toujours là, mais la haine la terrassait maintenant. Elle fixa Kylo Ren d'un air méprisant et cracha:

-Tu dois te sentir vraiment stupide de t'être laissé prendre de la sorte.

Il ne répondit pas. Rien ne transparaissait dans son regard affaibli et Rey senti ses remords revenir à la charge. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire? Elle n'était pas venue ici pour le blesser, mais quelque chose la poussait à le haïr, et elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre.

-Tu ne réponds pas? Tu avais pourtant beaucoup de choses à me dire, assassin.

Il resta impassible, si on peut appeler impassibilité cet état comateux où il était si faible que son regard paraissait voilé de brume. Et c'était à cause d'elle s'il était comme ça... La culpabilité et la haine qui n'avaient aucune raison d'être s'entre-déchirèrent dans l'esprit de Rey et elle sentit sa tête lui tourner. Elle devait faire quelque chose, lui faire du bien ou lui faire du mal...

Finalement la haine prit le dessus et la jeune femme avança le bras. Et elle gifla Kylo Ren de toutes ses forces.

La tête de son ennemi lui retomba sur l'épaule, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir, le combat entre remords et rage allait recommencer si rien ne se passait... Une autre poussée de colère aiguilla son cœur et elle frappa encore, de plus en plus fort, sur la peau maintenant rougie du prisonnier. Mais il ne faisait rien pour se défendre, il la laissait le frapper sans bruit, le sang coulant goutte à goutte. Alors Rey se défoula, elle fit sortir cette haine de son âme et donna un grand coup de pied dans ses côtes, rouvrant la blessure qu'elle lui avait faite.

Il perdit conscience et la haine s'évanouit dans l'esprit de Rey aussi vite qu'elle était venue, il ne restait plus qu'une écrasante culpabilité. Et elle comprit.

Elle ressentait les émotions de son ennemi comme si c'était elle qui les vivaient. La connexion lui avait fait sentir le désespoir et le sentiment de trahison de son ennemi, à l'infirmerie. Et si elle avait ressenti de la haine envers lui en entrant dans la cellule, il n'y avait qu'une explication logique.

Kylo Ren... se haïssait. Il se haïssait au point de vouloir de frapper, il était si dégoûté de lui-même et de sa propre manière d'être qu'il aurait voulu de faire souffrir jusqu'à perdre connaissance. Et des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Rey lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de cela. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait infligé n'avait été que le reflet de ce qu'il aurait voulu se faire tellement il se détestait.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et pleura sans retenue, s'effondra contre le manteau noir déchiré qui recouvrait sa poitrine maculée de sang. Elle entoura ses larges épaules de ses bras frêles et murmura d'une voix entre-coupée par les sanglots:

-Pardonne-moi, Kylo Ren. Je ne savais pas... Je ne voulais pas te blesser!

Il ne s'éveilla pas et les larmes de Rey redoublèrent. Le cœur du prisonnier battait, mais si faiblement... Il avait du mal à respirer à cause des coups qu'elle lui avait balancés sans pitié. Elle se redressa et le secoua, tentant de le réveiller pour le retenir à la vie. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et elle vit dans son regard quelque chose qui l'horrifiait. Il avait peur d'elle. Lui, maître des chevaliers de Ren et puissant guerrier du Premier Ordre, avait peur d'elle, Rey. Avait-elle donc frappé si fort?

Elle avança une main vers lui pour le rassurer, mais il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, crispé, attendant une gifle. Sa réaction attrista la jeune femme, qui posa sa paume contre sa joue meurtrie, caressant la peau douloureuse et si douce sous ses doigts. Kylo Ren rouvrit les paupières et parla enfin, d'un murmure si faible qu'elle dû s'approcher tout près de ses lèvres pour entendre:

-Rey... Peux-tu...

Il jeta un regard vers ses poignets enserrés dans des anneaux de métal et Rey comprit instantanément. Elle défit les attaches et il tomba à genoux sur le sol froid, se tenant les côtes. La rebelle sentit son cœur se serrer de pitié devant autant de souffrance. Elle s'agenouilla devant son ennemi, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire et il fallait qu'elle le lui dise maintenant.

-Kylo Ren... Je m'en veux tellement. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de te faire mal, crois-moi...

Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour du corps de Rey et se serra contre elle en tremblant. Elle frissonna sous ce contact, et d'autres larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il devait se sentir vraiment perdu pour venir à elle comme cela, pour mettre ses émotions à nu devant une ennemie. Elle se colla contre lui, l'enlaçant, et la haine disparu des deux côtés. Elle se sentit bien, juste apaisée, et par le fait même elle savait que lui aussi l'était. La jeune femme posa une main sur les cheveux du blessé et dit doucement ce seul mot:

-Viens.

Il s'accrocha à l'épaule de Rey, et tenta de se remettre debout, mais il avait perdu trop de sang et il retomba entre ses bras en gémissant de douleur. La culpabilité assaillit encore la rebelle et elle le serra contre elle en se relevant avec difficulté, haletante. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, ni comment elle arriverait à se sortir de cette situation, mais elle voulait à tout prix protéger l'homme qui reposait entre ses bras. Ses appartements étaient loin, et elle devait se dépêcher où elle se ferait prendre sur le coup. Elle murmura à l'oreille du jeune homme:

-Essaie de marcher. Je vais t'emmener là où tu seras en sécurité.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi...

-Chut. Ne t'épuise pas. Je vais tout te raconter plus tard, c'est promis.

Rey embrassa Kylo sur la joue et l'aida à se relever, puis rencontra son regard étonné par le geste qu'elle venait de poser. Elle se frappa le front de la paume de sa main, découragée. Comment avait-elle pu s'oublier et baisser les armes à ce point? Mais il était vrai que près de Kylo Ren elle avait l'impression de ne rien contrôler, ni ses propres émotions, ni ses pensées.

Rey regarda à nouveau le jeune homme du coin de l'œil, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il paraissait si détendu, couché dans son lit, ses blessures pansées, ses traits d'habitude durs et froids paraissaient maintenant doux. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Dire qu'elle avait failli le tuer. Dire qu'elle l'avait frappé sans pouvoir se contrôler. Dire qu'elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue... Elle frissonna à ce souvenir, et détourna la tête, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir la rougeur qui avait coloré ses joues.

Soudain, il ouvrit les paupières et s'éveilla, tentant de se relever. La culpabilité la déchira de nouveau en voyant son regard apeuré et affaibli. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ce fut un gémissement de douleur qui frappa Rey, lui embuant de nouveau les yeux.

-Pourquoi... m'as-tu ramené ici? C'est pour me faire mal... encore...

-Non! Je te l'ai dit, ce n'étais pas volontaire et...

-Je ne te crois... pas. Je ne t'ai pas blessée quand je t'ai trouvée, mais toi tu m'as... tu m'as... tu voulais me tuer.

La jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains, désespérée. Comment lui faire comprendre que la connexion qu'elle avait avec lui était si forte qu'elle ressentait ses émotions?

À cette idée, elle comprit ce qu'elle devait faire. La Force lui envoya la réponse et elle prit la main de son ennemi, tentant de lui communiquer silencieusement toute sa volonté de l'aider, par le courant de leur connexion. Rey vit les yeux sombres et méfiants de Kylo Ren s'adoucir et il murmura:

-Je comprend ce qui est arrivé. Je peux rompre la connexion avec la Force si tu veux...

-Non!

Il eut l'air étonné, mais sourit tout de suite après en demandant:

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que... Parce que... je veux savoir s'il t'arrive encore du mal, pour pouvoir... te protéger!

La jeune femme tentait désespérément de s'expliquer sans trop se dévoiler, mais l'étincelle grandissante dans les yeux du chevalier révélait qu'il avait déjà compris pas mal de choses. Elle lança alors sèchement:

-Et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier! C'est un peu normal de vouloir empêcher les autres de te blesser après avoir failli te tuer sans le vouloir, et...

Elle s'interrompit, parce que le jeune homme venait de poser la main sur ses cheveux et les caressait doucement.

-Puisque tu es là et que personne ne nous dérange, je vais te dévoiler ce que j'avais essayé de te dire sur le champ de bataille.

Rey rougit et tenta de le repousser, mais ses caresses se firent plus pressantes, plus approfondies et elle cessa de résister. Après tout, un peu d'indulgence n'allait pas la tuer, surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Et il ne paraissait pas lui vouloir de mal.

Kylo Ren attira la jeune Jedi contre lui, remarquant avec plaisir qu'elle cessait de se débattre. Puis il l'enveloppa de ses bras, une douce chaleur brûlant en lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui dire.

-Je t'aime, Rey.

-...

-Tu m'as embrassé sur la joue tout à l'heure. Tu m'aimes aussi?

Rey se redressa, totalement sous le choc. Il aurait pensé que « ce qu'il avait à lui dire » était encore une proposition d'enseignement, et s'était bien préparée à refuser, mais ça... Il s'était imaginé des choses à propos de ce baiser. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir blessé mais rien de plus. Pourtant en ce moment elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Comment Kylo pouvait-il éprouver de l'amour?

Elle se releva du lit et s'enfuit, sans savoir quoi répondre, sans regarder derrière elle. Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait s'il arrivait quelque chose au chevalier, mais pour l'instant elle ne voulait plus que fuir.

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard_

* * *

-Rey, tu es sûre que ça va? Je te trouves un peu triste ces temps-ci.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son ami, qui la regardait d'un air soucieux.

-Oui, Finn, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Incapable de supporter la présence oppressante d'autres gens autour d'elle, elle se leva et se précipita vers le dehors. La base de la Résistance l'étouffait ces derniers temps, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Les étoiles étincelaient dans le ciel nocturne et la lueur la plus brillante était celle du vaisseau du Premier Ordre, et même s'il était à des dizaines de milliers d'années-lumière, la jeune Jedi repensa à lui. Kylo Ren était retourné auprès de son maître, et c'était la meilleure décision à prendre de toute façon.

Rey envoya pourtant un baiser en direction de l'étoile irradiante de lumière.

-Peut-être qu'avec le temps, je t'aurais aimé, Kylo. Mais ne m'en veux pas.

Et elle retourna vers la base, les yeux étrangement embués.

-Fin-


	4. Juste un rêve

C'était la nuit, la nuit froide et glaçante qui tombait sur le Premier Ordre comme une chape de plomb. Qui paralysait les infimes particules de vie qui subsistaient encore dans le chaos de la base, donnant l'impression à tous et chacun de vivre enfermé. C'était en tout cas une impression que ressentait très fortement le seigneur Kylo Ren quand il rentra à ses appartements après la réunion harassante qu'il avait dirigé.

Il entra le code de sa porte et se laissa tomber lourdement tomber sur le premier fauteuil qu'il vit. Il n'aurait jamais autant démontré sa faiblesse devant quelqu'un d'autre, mais ici il était seul.

Désespérément seul.

Le jeune homme enleva son casque précipitamment et plaqua sa main ganté contre son front avec force. Il devait cesser de penser à de telles idioties. Il était Kylo Ren, maître du Premier Ordre et il ne se sentait pas seul. Ben Solo se serait senti seul, mais pas lui. Il n'était pas Ben Solo et s'était promis de ne plus jamais l'être pour qui que ce soit, peu importe à quel point il souffrirait en silence.

Il inspira profondément, ignorant son sentiment de solitude, et s'immergea dans la Force. Il y puisa puissance et énergie, ressentant les ténèbres comme un flux sinueux qui serpentait dans son âme. Il n'avait qu'à s'accrocher à l'un de ses fils pour se sentir bien. Libéré de ces émotions qui ébranlaient sa soif de pouvoir et d'obscurité. Ce qu'il fit, se noyant dans la masse sombre qu'il sentait pulser en lui. Kylo Ren soupira de soulagement, lâchant enfin prise avec la réalité. Comme sous l'effet d'une drogue, il n'avait plus conscience de ses actes et sa lucidité s'affaiblissait. Mais il se sentait bien et s'était tout ce qui comptait. La douleur s'engourdissait et il était apaisé de tous ces remords qui lui collaient à la peau.

Le chevalier de Ren se releva en chancelant, conscient que ce qu'il venait de faire avait porté un coup considérable à son énergie vitale. Il avait besoin de repos immédiat. Surtout que ses blessures de sur Starkiller n'étaient pas encore complètement refermées.

Starkiller... Han Solo. Rey... Non, ne pas penser à cela! Il serra les poings, haletant. La nuit dernière il avait trouvé un long cheveu brun sur son habit et il savait très bien à qui il appartenait. Stupide pilleuse d'épaves qui avait refusé son offre d'entraînement et qui avait eu l'audace de le battre, LUI!

Le problème était qu'elle était exactement comme il aimait qu'une femme soit. Forte, fière et inébranlable...

Mais c'était une ennemie du Premier Ordre. Pas conséquent, celle de Snoke aussi. Le simple petit pincement au cœur qu'il avait éprouvé quand elle l'avait accusé d'être monstrueux était une trahison envers son maître. Il ne devait pas penser à elle. Il ne devait plus penser à elle... Et surtout pas l'imaginer blottie dans ses bras, murmurant des mots qui l'apaiserait plus que le côté obscur ne l'avait jamais fait.

Non. Il n'avait pas le droit de fantasmer sur une ennemie. De plus elle le détestait. Et il l'avait blessée de la pire des façons, assassinant la première personne à l'avoir considérée comme elle en rêvait depuis longtemps. Rey ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner une telle chose... Et même si elle lui pardonnait, elle ne méritait pas d'être enchaînée à un monstre tel que lui. Et surtout, il ne la méritait pas.

Kylo Ren chassa de sa tête ces idées troublantes et inconvenantes, et se dirigea vers son lit, après avoir retiré le manteau et la tunique qui couvraient le haut de son corps. Hors de question de s'empêcher de dormir parce qu'une pilleuse d'épaves ensorcelante et malvenue rôdait dans ses pensées. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

C'est alors que deux bras frêles s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, caressant sa peau nue avec douceur. Il sursauta violemment, des idées folles se bousculant dans son esprit à une vitesse effarante. Premièrement: QUI avait osé venir dans son lit l'étreindre de cette manière, et deuxièmement: Pourquoi ce quelqu'un était venu. Au Premier Ordre il était craint de tous et c'était à peine si on lui adressait la parole. Personne ne l'avait plus touché depuis des années, et quelque part en lui, cette sensation lui manquait énormément. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Le jeune homme se retourna avec force vers l'intrus, s'apprêtant à réagir avec violence, et resta bouche bée. Un visage doux qu'il connaissait très bien lui faisait face, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux mi-clos.

-Enfin... J'avais fini pas croire que tu me laisserais dormir seule.

-R-Rey?

-Qui d'autre?

Elle souriait maintenant tendrement, se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. Kylo Ren ne fit aucun mouvement pour la repousser tant il était stupéfait, la laissant l'enlacer et caresser ses épaules.

-Ce... C'est un rêve?

Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller... Du moins, pas tout de suite.

-Bien sûr que tu ne le veux pas.

-Alors c'est bien un rêve?

-Bien sûr que c'est un rêve. Mais tu ne veux pas en profiter?

-En... En profiter?

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Toutes ces sensations... Ça ne pouvait être qu'un simple rêve. La sueur qui perlait le long de sa tempe, le souffle chaud de Rey dans son cou... Elle souriait, pas troublée le moins du monde, en jouant dans ses cheveux et en s'amusant de ses réactions instables.

-Rey... Que veux-tu dire par «en profiter»?

-Tu n'as pas le goût de dormir avec moi?

-Si... mais... Tu n'aurais pas envie... d'autre chose?

-Comme quoi?

Kylo Ren rougit brusquement et résista à l'envie de cacher son visage dans les couvertures pour dissimuler sa confusion. L'image qui lui était venue en tête était plus qu'embarrassante et il aurait bien aimé disparaître et camoufler sa gêne. Mais la jeune femme ne se préoccupa pas de son embarras, et dit en riant doucement:

-Oh, ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas dans mes plans, mais si tu veux nous pouvons...

-Non! Non...

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que... C'est juste un rêve.

Rey baissa les yeux et murmura:

-C'est vrai... Ce n'est encore qu'un rêve.

Il lui passa une main dans le dos, repoussant l'idée de la supplier pour qu'elle reste. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, il le savait, cette nuit même le côté obscur ne suffirait pas à le faire sentir bien.

-Rey...

-Embrasse-moi.

-Q-Quoi?

-Viens là.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Rey l'attira par la nuque et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, souriant de le voir frissonner sous ce contact. Il l'enveloppa alors complètement de son étreinte, cessant de résister. Après tout si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il ne commettait aucune faute grave envers sa loyauté au Leader Suprême...

-Mmmh... Kylo Ren...

Il s'arrêta, inquiet qu'elle ne lui demande d'arrêter, mais elle le rassura en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Tu voudrais que ce soit réel, n'est-ce pas?

-Je... oui.

-Mais ce n'est pourtant qu'une illusion... Je ne suis pas Rey. Rey te déteste.

La douleur qu'il ressentit en entendant ces mots était bien trop réelle pour être illusoire. Il se retourna dans le lit, repoussant la jeune femme.

-Si tu n'es pas Rey, va-t'en.

-Kylo Ren...

-VA-T'EN!

L'étreinte autour de lui se desserra et la chaleur disparu. Il se retourna, et Rey, où cette hallucination crée par son cerveau épuisé et engourdi par le côté obscur, s'était évaporée.

Kylo Ren réprima les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge. Il était fort, il ne devait se laisser abattre pour si peu... Surtout ne pas y repenser, à la lumière, à cette chaleur sur sa peau. Il devait oublier ce qui venait de se passer, ou tout basculerait.

Il ferma les paupières et sombra dans le néant d'un sommeil comateux, le cœur si doucement déchiré par la solitude et le regret.

-Fin-


	5. Secret du passé

Le sable. À perte de vue. Des étendues de poussière dénuée de toute couleur et de toute vie. C'est le paysage que vit Rey en s'approchant de Jakku, et qu'elle allait voir des années durant. Mais elle ne le savait pas encore. La petite fille avait les traits délicats d'une enfant qui ne demandait qu'à rire, mais ce jour-là ses yeux étaient désespérés. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait, elle le voyait. Le départ de l'académie Jedi avait été trop précipité pour être rassurant.

Elle prit la main d'un jeune adolescent qui était assis à ses cotés, pilotant le vaisseau, une grande capuche recouvrant les traits de son visage. Il tremblait. Rey ne comprenait pas. Il y avait eu le vieil homme, le monstre plutôt, au visage déchiqueté et blafard qui était venu, et tout avait soudainement basculé.

Plus que tout, elle avait confiance en le garçon qui était près d'elle. Plus que tout, elle l'aimait et l'admirait. Il était si fort, et pourtant si tendre et si doux avec elle, son apprentie. Et maintenant, il la fuyait, depuis que cet homme en noir avait fait son apparition. La petite sursauta soudain: l'engin venait de se poser. Elle se tourna. Une mèche de cheveux sombres ressortait de la cape de son maître.

-Ben?

Il la regarda, et sans que Rey puisse réagir, se jeta sur elle et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

-Ma petite fleur...

Sa voix était brisée. Douloureuse. Déchirée. L'enfant prit peur.

-Ben... S'il te plait, dis-moi...

-Non... Non.

Elle baissa le capuchon du jeune Jedi, dévoilant le visage juvénile d'un adolescent de quinze ans, parsemé de grains de beauté. Ses yeux étaient perdus et terrifiés.

-Rey... J'ai déjà assez de mal comme ça à faire... ce que je fait. Essaie de m'aider.

La petite fille comprit que quoi qu'il doive faire, ce geste le faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle caressa sa chevelure noire, et dit de sa voix enfantine:

-T'en fais pas. Je t'aiderais!

Elle fit un sourire qui creusa deux fossettes dans ses charmantes petites joues, et Ben Solo eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Était-ce la dernière fois qu'il voyait sa petite fleur heureuse? Car après, nul doute, elle verrait la vérité en face, et aurait tout aussi mal que lui. Cette souffrance qui le lacérait de l'intérieur, le tailladait, lui coupait le souffle. Il releva les yeux vers elle, et tenta de reprendre contenance, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

-Tu viens?

Rey le suivit, anxieuse, et se cramponnait de toute ses forces à son bras. Ils marchèrent longtemps, et elle commença à avoir soif sous la chaleur écrasante.

-Ben? On arrive quand? Et puis pourquoi on est ici?

L'adolescent lui-même ignorait sa destination, il avançait vers la ville, tout simplement, espérant trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un nouveau foyer pour sa chère, sa douce petite apprentie qu'il aimait tant. Elle ne comprendrait pas, elle était trop petite... Elle ne comprendrait pas qu'il n'avait pas le choix, pour elle, pour la sauver.

La ville fut finalement en vue, et il s'arrêta près du premier comptoir. Rey le suivit, effrayée par tout ce monde qui allait et venait autour d'elle en lui jetant des regards mauvais. Le jeune Jedi s'adressa au maître des lieux, un être humanoïde à l'allure repoussante, contrôlant le trouble dans sa voix:

-Bonjour. Vous êtes...?

« -Unkar Plutt, » répondit-il d'une voix bourrue. « -Tout ce qui a de la valeur à Nim'a m'appartient. Que me voulez vous? »

-Je... Je voudrais... Je dois vous confier cette enfant.

« -C'est votre sœur?» fit il en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, et en posant un regard calculateur sur Rey, qui recula. Confier? Ben n'allait tout de même pas...

-Non, mais elle est sous ma tutelle. Il faut que je la cache parce que...

-La raison pour laquelle vous vous débarrassez de cette gamine ne m'intéresse pas. Tant qu'elle rapporte de l'argent... Quel est son nom?

-Rey.

Rey. Seulement prononcer ce nom lui faisait prendre conscience de ce qu'Il était en train de faire. Abandonner sa fragile enfant dans un monde de violence et de survie le torturait, mais il le devait. Ben accomplirait son devoir jusqu'au bout.

Mais elle leva le regard vers lui. Et dans ses yeux d'enfants miroitaient toute l'incompréhension, toute la confiance naïve et innocente que sa padawan lui portait. Mêlée à de l'amour, à l'affection la plus pure et la plus durable. Elle ignorait tout, elle se fiait, s'abandonnait complètement à celui qu'elle appelait son maître.

Il la fixa et senti sa volonté s'ébranler. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser... C'était trop...

Tu dois le faire. Fais-le, et reviens me voir après pour adopter le coté obscur de la force. Fais-le, ou c'est elle que je prendrais en apprentissage, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle est si fragile... Il me sera facile de la briser, et tu le sais.

Ben ferma les yeux, ignorant le supplice que lui causait le commandement de Snoke, sa voix qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il devait continuer. Pour elle.

L'enfant le regardait, inquiète et curieuse. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit les mains et chuchota:

-Rey...Veux-tu... Viens, on va discuter.

Elle suivit docilement son maître, et il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, dans les dunes de sable, non loin d'Unkar Plutt qui observait toute la scène.

-Écoute... Il faut que... Nos chemins doivent se séparer.

-Quoi? Mais tu ne peux pas... Je n'ai personne d'autre!

Le jeune Jedi se sentit défaillir, mais il poursuivit, ignorant la douleur:

-Je vais te confier au commandant que tu as vu au comptoir... Tu vas... rester auprès de lui durant un certain temps.

Les lèvres de Rey se mirent à trembler.

-Ben... Tu avais promis! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me laisserais jamais.

-Les...Les temps ont changés. Je... adieu.

-Mais tu vas revenir?

Il regarda la fillette, désespéré. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas à elle.

-Je ne reviendrais jamais.

-Ben, NON!

-Je t'aime mon apprentie. Tu comprendras... Au revoir.

-BEN!

Il s'éloigna entre les dunes de sable, masquant ses larmes. Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait jamais, ou du moins pas en tant que Ben Solo.

-BEN! REVIENS!

La main d'Unkar Plutt l'attrapa, et elle se débattit vainement, hystérique.

-NON REVIENS!

Le vaissau s'éloigna et disparu à l'horizon.

* * *

Rey se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes striant ses joues. Elle se dressa sur son lit et hoqueta à travers ses larmes, murmurant encore dans le silence de la nuit.

-Ben... Reviens...

Luke Skywalker la fixait, debout devant elle, dans l'ouverture de la grotte. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage usé par le temps et les batailles, sinon une tristesse infinie.

-Ainsi donc tu te rappelles.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva.

-Pourquoi ce soir? Est-ce qu'il est...?

-Non. La Force choisit parfois des moments étranges et inopinés pour nous révéler la vérité.

-Il est... mort... Ben Solo.

-Non, il est encore temps.

Luke souriait. Rey hocha la tête, encore bouleversée. Elle avait été l'apprentie de Ben Solo... Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle s'était sentie si proche de Kylo Ren alors qu'il lui parlait à l'oreille, sur cette chaise de torture...

Rey se leva. Dehors, le soleil se levait, et elle savait qui elle était. Elle allait ramener Ben Solo.

-Fin-


End file.
